


撒谎可耻但有用1+2

by Cubeee



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: Lof补档





	撒谎可耻但有用1+2

1

最糟糕的时刻遇上最糟糕的人，没什么比这个更令人感到崩溃——达米安几乎是咬碎了牙关才将呻吟声憋在喉咙里。他弓着腰蜷在巨大转椅中，风衣下涨得发疼的性器握在手心，裤子褪到了膝盖处，每一处裸露的皮肤都被性欲烧得滚烫通红，生理泪水将视线模糊成一团又一团色块。

“没事吧？”不该出现在这里的男人关切地问道，“你心跳和体温不正常。”

只要几步，只要再往前走几步，克里斯就能看到椅背后凄惨又色情的景象。达米安忍受不了这个。崩溃和羞耻让他的大脑再度朝高潮的绝路逼近，几欲爆发的白光被他生生压抑下去。达米安拽着仅剩的一丝理智就如同溺水的人拽着一根草。

“别过来！”达米安吼道，尾音带着不明显的哭腔，“出去！离开蝙蝠洞！”

“你中了魔法，达米安。让我来帮你……”

“滚出去！”达米安用尽自己全部自制力甩下这句话。他是想好好解释，骗克里斯说自己没事，编一个听得过去的理由好让对方能放心地转身离开，可他做不到，魔法的效力让他现在想做的只有像个野兽一样操或者被操。他已经够努力地坚持着回到蝙蝠洞了，只要几个小时的独处，他能解决这个，对谁都不会有伤害，然而克里斯他妈的就是要追过来。达米安已经没有余力思考什么借口，他现在没直接扒光自己摇着屁股向克里斯求欢已经是极限了。

出去，出去，别用那种关心的语气念我的名字，别说什么要帮助我，你他妈根本不懂。达米安的心脏缩成一团，他从未这么无助过——别人，谁都可以，哪怕阿尔佛雷德或者父亲站在这里都没关系，他可以坚持着装作自己没事，一个人回到房间，他刚才不都独自坐着蝙蝠车从哥谭警局回蝙蝠洞了吗？

谁都可以，唯独克里斯不行，达米安唯独不能听到克里斯低沉的声音，唯独不能闻到克里斯身上阳光和云雾混合的气味，唯独不能忍受克里斯站在这里，用那双暗金色眸子注视着他这副放荡的模样，这会将他整个人彻底撕碎。

因为达米安爱着克里斯。

不曾说出口，亦不会有回应的爱。

他们是最好的朋友，世界最佳搭档，可达米安对克里斯的爱不仅仅于这些。能保持现的关系已经足够了，达米安没奢求更多，他不想要更多，所以他不明白为什么命运要这样捉弄他——在他被性俘虏的时候，把他最爱的人丢到他面前。

克里斯好一会儿没发出声音，大概是走了，他肯定会生气，之后再好好向他解释。达米安将头抵在键盘上，无意识间发出低低的呻吟，吐出小口潮气。他快要坚持不住了。

得回房间去。他心想，强撑着自己站起来。接一杯水，回房间，解决这个，你能做到的，你可是达米安•韦恩。无暇顾忌还挂在腿上的裤子，韦恩庄园里没有人在，他可以就这样乱七八糟地挪回房间。达米安只想要摔在一个如同怀抱般柔软的大床上，在性幻想中将自己逼到高潮，解除这个该天杀的魔法……

时间骤然停滞。

克里斯。

他仍站在那儿，距离达米安不过五米，沉默如同雕塑。达米安想要躲回椅背后却意识到已经来不及了——克里斯什么都看到了，什么都听到了。那大腿之间翘起的粗鲁硬挺，那喉咙之中滚出的潮湿呻吟。

背景在超人身后融化成黑乎乎的焦泥，衬得那双眸子明亮锋利如同刀光，将达米安彻底刺穿。他感受不到自己的呼吸和心跳——此刻他甚至希望心脏能真的停跳，这样他就不用面对这个不该留下的人，不必看到他脸上震惊夹杂着怜悯的表情，不用去思考这一幕意味着什么又会为他们的关系带来什么。

“……不。”像是支撑不住这残酷的现实似的，达米安的双腿半软下来，最后一丝自尊也在耻辱中崩坏殆尽。克里斯下意识伸手去扶他，达米安的阴茎在他们身体间的空隙里兴奋地抽动着，完全背离了主人的意愿和心情。

“我送你回房间。”克里斯是强装出来的镇定，达米安听得出来。他无力地任由克里斯横抱起来，头靠着那坚实的胸口。

不该是这样，克里斯不该看到这副毫无廉耻的样子，达米安在他心中应当始终是理智的、强大的、可以依靠的，不是个肖想着最好的朋友达到高潮的荡货。事情不该是这样的。

可它已经发生了。

蓄满的泪水滑下眼角。“操，操，操，不。”达米安失神地喃喃道。对魔法，对他无望又被如此羞辱的爱情，对这该死的他妈的一切。他爱克里斯，爱得那么隐忍又辛苦，是它们让这份感情毁于一旦。

他被温柔地放在床上，过于温柔了，他用尽最后一点自制没有去追寻克里斯离开的体温。

结束了。达米安缩成一团。他可以把刚才的样子归咎为魔法，甚至可以装作什么都没发生过……事实上，也确实什么都没发生。他迫切需要解决自己的问题，这会是个难熬的夜晚，但他会跨过这一切。

就在这时，他听到了浴室里传来的水声——克里斯没走。

达米安的拳头猛地捶向床头柜。

——克里斯当然不会放着好朋友好搭档不管，达米安怎么会想不到，他就是这么个温柔的家伙，连只挨饿的小猫都不忍心视而不见。

达米安的拳头没能锤上床头柜，一只手覆在上面轻而易举地截住了它。克里斯的声音再次响起，钢铁的气味和阳光的热度让达米安头脑一阵阵眩晕。

“别动，达米，泡个澡，一切都会好起来。没事的。”克里斯说，态度是那么无辜又超然，就好像达米安不过是摔断了一条腿。达米安的怒火瞬间暴起——对他自己，也是对克里斯。他终于没能克制住自己，一把拽住克里斯领子将他拉倒在床上，双腿紧紧夹住他结实的腰部，翻身而起跪坐在他身上。

——不会好起来的，所有的“好”都是假象，我对你早就不是那种天真的感情了，克里斯。

达米安俯视着身下的男人，对方直愣愣地看着他。

都是魔法，一切都是魔法。一个声音在达米安心底呢喃，带着来自地狱的恶意。这是你唯一的机会了，第二天早上你可以假装什么都不记得，你们之间什么都不会改变。你爱他，他却什么都不知道，这是他要付出的代价。

不，不，克里斯是我的朋友，为数不多的朋友，我会失去克里斯，他不能……

你爱他。这是你唯一的机会。为什么不试试呢？如果他推开你，你就停止。那声音诱哄道。

……如果他推开我，我就停下。

达米安舔了舔嘴唇，他额角的薄汗和湿润的嘴唇在月光下反射着微光。

如果克里斯推开我，我就停下。达米安对自己说。胸中燃烧的感情再也无法克制，他俯下身咬住了克里斯的喉结。克里斯身体猛地紧绷起来，却在他啃噬和吮吸之下缓缓放松了，就像一只放弃挣扎的猎物。

讨厌的话就把我推开啊，你这个该死的蠢货氪星人！打晕我啊！

达米安直起身子，将风衣和衬衫一件件脱掉。克里斯没有动，只是平静地望着他，达米安看不清他的眼神，太深了又太幽暗，连一点火光都没有。达米安在空气中打了个哆嗦，他无法控制，一只手扶住了他的腰，带着一如既往的信任与亲密。

“没事的。”他听见克里斯说。这是一个许可，却是达米安最不想要的那个。

达米安深吸一口气，放任理智被情欲的泥沼吞没。让他窒息的是，即使是被他纳入身体的那一刻，克里斯也是轻柔的，从未被使用过的后穴感受不到一丝疼痛，只有终于得到满足的喜悦。达米安放纵自己叫出声来，克里斯扶住他的腰却没有使力，他们是紧贴的、亲密的，然而欲火焚身的只有达米安一人。克里斯沉默而精准得就像一台自动感应的机器。

最后，只有在最后克里斯射出时，达米安隐约听见了一声呢喃：达米安。太轻了，他甚至无法确定这是不是自己一厢情愿的幻听。

——他们始终没有接吻。

 

 

第二天醒来时，床铺和被褥都是干燥崭新的，一丝狼藉也没有。达米安的身体被清洁过了，除了后穴的酸痛外也几乎没什么不适。克里斯不在，甚至连躺在他身边过的痕迹也没留下，就好像那一夜荒淫只是达米安的梦。达米安想要欺骗自己昨晚不过是梦，但他换下睡衣时看到了腰间淤青的手印。他小心翼翼地轻触那一块紫色的皮肤，就好像它是什么珍贵的纪念品……有一点点疼，牵动着心脏一起沉下去。

就算是善良如克里斯也是有极限的。他不爱达米安，没义务守候着他睁开眼。达米安强逼着自己爬下床，昨晚严重的体力消耗之后，他急需吃点东西。走进厨房时，一个背着晨光的轮廓不期然撞进他视线，带着足以将一切寒冷阴暗驱赶走的光明和温度。

克里斯没有走。

达米安怔怔地站在门廊，凝望这个他深爱的、全世界最完美的男人将煎锅里的鸡蛋铲进盘子里，从微波炉里拿出热牛奶，熟练地往里面撒进可可粉，仔细搅匀。空气中弥漫着甜腻的味道，达米安无处可逃。

克里斯转过身来，一个淡淡的笑。“你醒了。”

昨晚……昨晚我……话语在达米安舌尖打转。对不起，对不起我强迫你……但是我爱你。原谅我。

说出来啊，达米安·韦恩，你是个男人，你必须为你做过的事负责。克里斯当然会原谅你，在发生那些事之后他甚至留在你的厨房，给你做早餐。

“昨晚发生了什么？”不，不是这句，妈的，不。

克里斯眨了眨眼，神色不变。“没什么。”

去他妈的没什么！我们都知道发生了什么！不，别这样，别这么对我……

“你受魔法的影响变得有些暴躁，我制止你的时候可能害你受了点伤，不过你后来晕过去了。就这样。”克里斯耸了耸肩，满不在乎的样子，达米安第一次知道他撒谎技巧这么高超，“你现在感觉如何？”

没有任何一个词能形容达米安现在的感觉，他就像被人扔下了悬崖，经历漫长坠落之后，终于在克里斯说出“没发生什么”时摔到地面上，粉身碎骨。是的，这是最好的答案，对于两个不小心发生一夜情的直男挚友来说。其中一方什么都不记得，而另一方选择隐瞒和遗忘，他们之间什么都不会改变，这样最好。

达米安该跟克里斯说谢谢，可他没有开口的力气。

他爱克里斯，这是他自己的问题。克里斯不爱他，没什么好强求的。朋友就够了，克里斯在他生命中出现过，站在他身边最近的位置，他已经足够幸运了，他应该心满意足了。

“好吧。”达米安听到自己说，声音和平时一样，调侃中带着一点微不可查的疲倦，“所以这顿早餐算是你打晕我的赔罪？你打得挺狠啊，我现在后脖子还疼。”

“不客气。”克里斯将可可放在他面前，态度没有半点异样，“还有，别想着坑我，我打的明明是你下巴。”

 

 

【一年后，喜马拉雅山】

达米安打开密室时注意到了大门缝隙间透出的红色光芒，他隐隐感到不妙。一个月之前他从红头罩那儿得到消息，刺客联盟里面似乎豢养着什么不得了的怪物，一座山体在一夜之间彻底崩塌，不是地震所能造出的破坏，更像是山内部有什么怪物从中破土而出，将地层整个打碎，而那里本来是刺客联盟一处秘密设施。没有平民伤亡，但是设施里雷宵古的手下们有多少能活下来就未可知了。

经过一个月的调查和追踪，达米安锁定了一个峡谷。有传言说峡谷内部偶尔会传来沉闷的回响，像是岩石滚动。负责向刺客联盟提供物资的马队有一支也会定期在峡谷附近消失，过几天后再出现时已经与大部队汇合。达米安甚至想方设法搞到了物资清单，里面有些化合物能够制作大剂量的镇定剂，用在人类身上必死无疑。

而现在，他就站在怪物的监牢前，峡谷设施里其他人要么昏厥要么逃散，电脑里存放的资料已被毁去大半，剩下的勉强可以看出是类似于饲养日志的东西。达米安严格按照刚才逼供出的步骤操作着大门，隔离门一共有三道，在夜晚十二点到第二天早上六点之间是绝对不能开启的。门一次只能开启一道，在最外面一道门打开的时候监牢内红色灯会自动开启，十分钟后第二道门才会打开。第三道门是透明的玻璃门，打开之前室内会释放强电流。大门的结实程度自不必说，第一道门打开时室内会亮起灯，达米安只能假定灯会造成某种对怪物有害的化学物质挥发，剥夺怪物的力量。一、二道门间的等待时间就是为了确保怪物会彻底失去反抗能力。至于玻璃钢门前的电流，大概是为了确认怪物是否真的处于虚弱状态。

极度危险，而且很可能具有智力。达米安在等待第二道门打开时心想。这防护措施比当初母亲对待他都要谨慎得多。

当第二扇门打开，达米安被红光彻底笼罩时，他终于看到了怪物的模样——不，不是怪物，怪物们，不止一只，而是两只。他们蜷缩在地上，小小的身体由于强电流而浑身抽搐，却死死地拉着对方的手。

不——不——达米安听见自己怒吼，他用力撞上玻璃门，用拳头击打，而门纹丝不动，甚至连一道裂痕都没有。门里的小怪物抬起脸来看他，面无表情就像两个被虐待的木偶，眼神里带着一丝孩子气的困惑。他们两个都有绿色的眸子和相似的面容。一个深栗色头发稍长，散乱地披在肩上，另一个黑发短短地像小刺猬般支棱着。

达米安扶着玻璃缓缓跪下，玻璃门徐徐打开。

两个怪物， 不，两个三岁孩子坐在地上，一男一女，他们天真且无所畏惧地看着面前崩溃的男人。

“你是新来的保姆吗？”男孩发问道，声音清脆。是阿拉伯语，见达米安不回答，他重又问了遍，这次是蒙古语，藏语，拉丁语，印度语，甚至是俄语，这附近民族的语言都试过一遍后，女孩开了口，悦耳如叮咚的泉水或山间的百灵。

“你不该来，你会死的。”她说，用英语，“上一个人是569个小时。”

达米安能听懂，他当然能听懂。这些都是母亲曾命人教过他的语言。

红太阳灯，三道门，崩塌的山体，怪物。这一切都有了解释，而深栗色头发则给了他最后的答案——小时候克里斯的头发就是这样的颜色，直到少年时才泛出金属质感，看上去像是深深的金红。

人类和氪星人的混血种，携带着奥古和克里斯的基因，这就是雷宵古造出的怪物。

“我不是保姆。”达米安的声音在颤抖。这两个孩子不是人类，如果他们和过去的自己受过同样的教育，带来的会是一场灾难。他应该返回控制室，打开红色灯光，等到列出计划、调配来氪石装备之后再来转移他们……

就在这时，某种似曾相识的感情击中了他。十三年前发生过同样的事，只不过他那时站在相反的位置。他抬头，看着父亲的黑色身影，内心除了幼稚的喜悦之外还有胆怯。他没对任何人说起过，那是他幻想过无数次的见面，甚至母亲都不知道他有多期待……他以为自己终于能有一个完整的家。

达米安沉默得太久，两个孩子不安地对视一下，却一动不动。他们穿着拘束衣，行动本来就很困难，而身体的僵硬更像是接受过训练的小老虎，没有驯兽师的许可不敢随意抬起爪子，唯恐遭到鞭打。

他们身体里流着他和克里斯地血液。

他不能，他不该……他必须更慎重，他不能被感情左右……

他们还是两个孩子。

“我是你们的父亲。”达米安站起身，走过去，在孩子们惊惧的目光里蹲下，给了他们一个拥抱，“我来接你们回家。”

两个小身体犹疑不安地试图远离，就连挣扎也带着胆怯。

最终，他们轻轻地靠进达米安怀里。

 

 

2  
拘束衣的材质是结实的纤维，对普通人来说很难挣开，但对氪星人完全不是问题。考虑到这里戒备如此森严，两个混血儿的能力大概是氪星级别的，到外面之后挣脱这身衣服轻而易举。他们没有展现出攻击性，似乎对自己的力量毫无意识，完全不像是能掀翻一座山的残暴角色。

两个孩子目不转睛地看着认真思索的达米安，似乎想从他的眉眼间寻找到什么。

 

“怎么了？”

“我们没见过你。”男孩回答，“我们只见过曾祖父。”

曾祖父。达米安注意到这个称呼。他们提起雷宵古时表情既没有憧憬也没有怨恨，就好像那是毫不相干的一个人，不是他们的血亲。雷宵古到底把他们当什么，又要拿他们做什么？

“你们说的是雷宵古。”达米安语气中难掩厌恶，“你们不会再被他囚禁了，我保证。”

女孩用陈述的语气接道：“可是他说我们是继承他血脉的子孙，应当为奥·古家族做出贡献。

和他小时候一样的说辞。达米安的拳头攥紧了。妈的。

“你们不是奥·古，你们是韦恩。”达米安顿了顿，他环视导电的金属墙壁和地面，头顶一整片天花板都是由红太阳灯组成的，如果克里斯暴露在这样的功率下可能已经趴倒在地，而两个孩子看上去习以为常。“他都对你们做了什么？”

“你指什么？”男孩不确定地反问。

达米安愣住了。两个孩子疑惑地看着他，他们身上穿着拘束衣，虚弱地坐在红太阳光之下，就在刚才还受到残忍的电击。任何一个人都可以看出两个孩子正在遭受非人的虐待，而他们却对这个问题感到不解，仿佛在这一切对他们来说就像吃饭喝水一样平常，没什么好在意的。

“我帮你们把这个脱掉。”达米安伸出手，他再也无法忍受了，只想现在就带他们离开。两个孩子没有表现出一点侵略性，甚至比外面的同龄小鬼还要无害，言语间却透着可怕的成熟感。对于突如其来的父亲，他们既不排斥，也不害怕，甚至一点意外都没有表现出来，瞬间就理解并接受了他的存在。

搭扣扣得很紧，达米安废了好大力气才将男孩身上的衣服解开，他里面穿着一身单薄的白色紧身衣。束缚衣被扔到一边，男孩活动着手脚，一直没什么波动的脸上有了些许明亮。达米安转向女孩，想让她转过身方便解扣子，却突然意识到自己还没有问过他们的名字……他真是个白痴。

“你们叫什么名字？”达米安一边帮小女孩解皮扣一边问，那深栗色的头发不可遏制地令他想到克里斯。

“耶梦加得。”女孩回答，如藕节般娇嫩白腻的双臂从厚重的白衣中滑出，胳膊上带着勒出的红印，“他是芬里尔。”

芬里尔，耶梦加得，北欧神话中毁灭诸神的怪物。这名字所携带的含义一看皆知，毫不掩饰。

 

“好吧，耶梦加得，芬里尔。”达米安将手搭在两个孩子肩上，“我需要你们从现在开始伪装成普通人……你们知道普通人类是什么样子吧？”

两个孩子同时点头。

这倒是比我当年强多了。达米安心想。

“你们愿意跟我走吗？”

两个孩子对望一眼，似乎可以靠眼神来交流想法，他们没有立刻回答。

“不会再有红光，电击和合金门，没人敢再伤害你们。我会保护你们。”达米安说道，不论两个孩子的答案是什么，他都不可能把他们留下，即使需要动用武力。

 

芬里尔扬起小脸。“如果你不把我们分开，我们就和你走。”

达米安没想到条件居然如此简单。“你们当然不会分开。”

 

于是两个孩子同时点点头，却看不出丝毫获救的喜悦，平淡得就好像是刚才答应的不过是出门散步……即使出门散步的喜悦，也该比他们所展现出的要多。

 

“走吧。”达米安站起身。这是一场豪赌。两个孩子很可能一接触到外面的阳光，获得力量之后就用超级速度飞走，或者径直开始攻击他们所能见到的人类——怎么会有人在遭受那种程度虐待之后还毫不在意？两个孩子很可能在伪装。他应该向联盟发出讯号，氪星人混血儿远不是他现在携带的装备能解决的问题，至少也得让人把他蝙蝠洞里针对氪星人的武器送来。可是在看到这两个孩子的时候，他完全无法将他们和危险联系在一起，充盈在他心中的没有警惕，只有愤怒和悔恨。

 

——他为什么现在才找到这两个孩子。

 

走出一段距离之后，达米安忽然意识到芬里尔和耶梦加得没有立刻跟上。他回过头，两个孩子牵着对方的手，缓慢而摇摇晃晃地站起身，就像两个学步的婴儿。

 

红太阳。

 

自责瞬间淹没了达米安。也许两个孩子是习惯了红太阳光，可这不意味着它对他们的伤害有分毫减少。克里斯尚且撑不住，更何况他们？

 

达米安折返回来，俯下身，不容拒绝地将他们抱起来放在肩上。很轻，轻得过分。

 

“抓紧我。”达米安说，两双小手试探着揪住了他的领子。

 

达米安没有抬头，所以他看不到芬里尔和耶梦加得脸上露出的惊讶神色。他们一直被视作怪物小心隔离，就连保姆也不敢离他们太近，而这个自称是父亲的男人却拥抱了他们，解开令人难受的衣服，甚至将他们放在肩膀上——从没人对他们如此亲密，就连“曾祖父”也不过是隔着玻璃对他们讲过话而已。

 

他们的世界中，能触碰到的原本只有彼此。

达米安带着他们穿过长长的甬道，直达峡谷上方的空地。现在是夜晚，星空璀璨。两个小家伙抬头仰望着，连眼睛都舍不得眨。

 

“第一次看夜空？”达米安忍不住问。

 

“有人教过我们辨认星座和计算方位。”芬里尔回答，声音中终于有了些许雀跃的感情，“这是第一次亲眼见到。”

 

“它好美。”耶梦加得感叹，不自觉地拖着长音，就像每个被美丽事物吸引的小女孩。

 

蝙蝠机就在这时飞了过来，停在他们面前。

 

“飞机！”芬里尔有一刹那似乎要从达米安身上跳下去，可他克制住了，只是手有点颤抖。

 

“这个也是第一次亲眼见到？”这个沉重的夜晚，终于有那么一丝清风吹进达米安黑暗凝滞的心里，他想起了自己。三岁时他就学会了如何开飞机，第一次上手是在五岁，尽管对机舱里所有部分都无比熟悉，他心里还是激动不已。那是他童年少有的、纯真的快乐。

 

“嗯。”耶梦加得点点头，显得兴趣寥寥，“发动机和驾驶员位置是弱点。”

 

达米安下一句“喜欢吗”一下堵在了嗓子里——当然，他们是氪星人，飞机对他们来说一点意义都没有，只要知道怎么对付它就行了。

 

达米安把两个孩子放下来，离开红太阳光线后，他们的力量似乎恢复了些许，看上去活跃了许多。芬里尔首先坐进蝙蝠机里，小心翼翼地触摸着距离他最近的那把座椅，接着又渴望地看着驾驶位。耶梦加得则是钻进了副驾驶的位置，她的双眼仍旧盯着天上的星星。

 

“那是双子座！”耶梦加得指着一片星星说。

 

“抬起这个，我们就能飞起来吗？”芬里尔期待地看着最后钻进机舱里的达米安。

 

到了这个时候，达米安才终于有了点他们是幼童的实感。

 

“是的，我们就要朝双子座的方向飞。”达米安说，接着坐进了驾驶位置，“系好安全带，我们要起飞了。”

 

耶梦加得和芬里尔茫然地看着他，没弄懂他在说什么。

 

雷宵古好像根本不打算把他们教导成人。达米安内心中又问候了一遍自己外公。他耐心地为两个孩子都系好安全带，他们乖乖地坐在座位上，动都不敢动。蝙蝠机设定好坐标之后可以自动飞行，达米安后仰在座椅上，毫无困意。两个孩子虽说有点紧张但十分听话，不需要特别拘束，这是好消息，然而棘手的问题并没有结束。

 

该拿他们怎么办？

 

达米安当然知道最佳答案——告诉克里斯，他们一起看护。氪星和人类混血的先例不是没有，康纳·肯特不就是一个吗？两个孩子会健康长大，毫无疑问，在成年氪星人的监护下。

 

可是，达米安内心深处另一个声音却阻止了他。克里斯凭什么要为雷宵古造出来的两个孩子费心费力？他应该有自己的家庭，而不是在娶妻生子之前先有了两个拖油瓶。制造他们的是雷宵古，养育他们应该是达米安的责任，他不能把克里斯拖进这件事里。

 

达米安尽力不去想自己的出生。母亲欺骗了父亲，而他也将欺骗克里斯。区别在于，母亲是为了权力，而他是为了爱。

他绝不能把这件事告诉克里斯，这意味着他必须隐瞒很多人。如果父亲知道了，一定会第一时间通知克里斯，他必须瞒过父亲。阿尔佛雷德的选择是个未知数，他现在人在欧洲拜访朋友重温演员生涯，回来怎么也得几个月后，达米安可以试着争取他的理解和支持。迪克肯定不行，他的反应也许会比布鲁斯还大。

能帮助达米安的人很少，但也不是没有。达米安已经有一个大致计划。

 

在不间断的思索中，太阳升起了，先是一点粉色的光，接着逐渐过渡成明亮的橘黄。氪星人能在黄太阳下恢复活力，两个孩子大概高兴坏了吧。达米安微微侧过头，却惊讶地发现耶梦加得的双眼紧紧闭着，显得很畏惧，芬里尔也是同样。

“你们怎么了？”达米安迅速解开安全带，跪在耶梦加得的座椅旁，搭上小女孩白净的额头，“哪里不舒服？”

 

“会很烫。”耶梦加得很紧张地答道，声音又轻又抖。

 

“会……烫？”黄太阳光对氪星和人类混血还有这种作用？他们的体质难道和康纳不一样？

 

“每天晚上都有这样的光。”耶梦加得朝达米安的阴影里缩了缩，“照在身上像是要烧起来……”

 

每天晚上？

 

达米安瞬间猜到了——监牢头顶的灯不仅能释放红太阳射线，还有黄太阳光。每晚雷宵古就是用黄太阳光来使两个氪星混血儿非自然成长。怪不得夜晚不允许打开牢门。

 

他想杀人，想现在就冲去刺客联盟把雷宵古的头砍下来丢进火里，他近来很少有这种冲动的残忍想法。他极力抑制着眼里的杀意，放缓语气。

 

“这是自然的阳光。”达米安尽可能轻地抚摸着耶梦加得的头发，动作不可避免地僵硬……他从来不是会安慰小孩子的类型，“不会烫的，相信我。”

 

“真的不烫。”后排芬里尔勇敢地说，没有达米安的许可他不敢解开安全带，只能尽可能地朝耶梦加得伸出手，“特别舒服。”

耶梦加得尝试着把眼睛睁开一条小缝，太阳已经完全升起，和煦的阳光为她的细胞带来温和充沛的活力。她惊喜地看着窗外的云朵和不再可怖的太阳，眼里重新闪烁起光芒。从她天真的神态中，达米安看到了过去的克里斯，他触电般收回目光，坐回驾驶座。

他瞒着克里斯的选择真的对吗？

……他们快到哥谭了，而这只是个开始。


End file.
